Segitiga Bermuda
by mommiji aki
Summary: apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tahu orang yang kau sayangi berselingkuh? Warn inside


**Segitiga Bermuda**

**Disclaimer : **Yamaha

**Note : **ehm, saya kembali dengan pair favorit, YuumaxMizki pastinya. Dan sesuka apapun saya pada kedua chara ini, mereka tetap tidak sempurna (contohnya ya genderless dan avaterless-nya itu yang bikin gregetan!) karena itu jangan ada yang protes soal sifat Yuuma ataupun Iroha ataupun Mizki disini, saya sudah memperingatkan loh :P

oh iya, cerita ini asal ketik loh. jadi wajar aja kalo ceritanya gaje bin aneh bin ababil bin labil

**Warn : **alur cepat,plotless, typo, ending gantung/menyebalkan

**mommiji aki**

**2012**

* * *

Anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu menimang-nimang buku di kedua tangannya. Kelihatannya ia kesusahan untuk menentukan buku mana yang akan ia ambil. Uang sakunya memang sudah menipis, jadi ia tidak bisa mengambil keduanya sekaligus.

"Masih bingung juga beli yang mana, Mizki?" Seorang anak perempuan lainnya datang menghampiri. Ia ikut memperhatikan buku di kedua tangan Mizki. "Ambil saja salah satu, toh awal bulan depan juga pasti kau langsung kembali lagi."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu Ling." Protes Mizki membuat teman berkepangnya tertawa. "Tidak jadi saja deh." Mizki meletakkan kembali kedua buku tersebut dan berjalan keluar. Ling terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Mizki keluar toko buku.

"Hahaha. Mizki, kau gila!" Tawa Ling menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Mizki menepis tangan Ling.

"Sakit Ling!" Omel Mizki mengelus pundaknya yang sejak tadi dipukul-pukul. Keduanya akhirnya berjalan beriringan ke salah satu restoran cepat saji di dekat sana. Baru saja akan masuk, Ling menarik lengan Mizki yang berjalan di depannya.

"Ada sepuluh menit kau memilih tapi pada akhirnya tidak satupun kau ambil. Eh, tunggu-tunggu." Mizki hampir saja memprotes temannya untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini kalau telunjuk sahabatnya itu tidak segera menunjuk ke satu arah. "Itu… Yuuma kan?"

Mizki terpaku di tempatnya. Ia merasa seakan seluruh inderanya mati rasa walau hanya sesaat. Arah yang ditunjuk Ling, duduk sepasang manusia, laki-laki dan perempuan. Bukan itu yang membuat Mizki terpaku, bukan kenyataan bahwa Yuuma duduk bersama cewek lain, tapi apa yang sedang mereka lakukan yang membuatnya terpaku. Keduanya berciuman.

"Iya, itu Yuuma." Sahut Mizki terdengar biasa. "Ayo cepat, aku lapar." Mizki menarik tangan Ling pergi dari restaurant tersebut dan melewatinya menuju restaurant cina tak jauh dari sana.

"Eh? Eh?" Ling berjalan karena ditarik Mizki, tapi pandangannya masih mencoba menangkap gambaran Yuuma dan cewek lainnya yang sudah selesai berciuman dan tertawa salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah.

XOXO

Mizki meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit merasa pegal setelah sejak tadi terus duduk di bangkunya dan menyimak setiap materi yang diberikan. Ia sudah kelaparan sejak setengah jam sebelum dosennya menyelesaikan pemberian materi hari itu.

"Hai, _love_." Mizki sedikit tersentak mendengar sapaan itu. Ia menoleh dengan ekspresi sedikit terganggu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pakai panggilan norak itu." Mizki menarik tasnya dan berdiri. Ia berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh seorang pemuda yang baru saja menyapanya itu.

"Lalu kapan kau akan terbiasa?" Tanya pemuda tersebut sedikit merajuk.

"Tidak akan Yuuma." Sahut Mizki cuek. Ia celingukan mencari teman berdarah Cinanya yang belum juga kelihatan.

"Ayolah, kita sudah hampir empat bulan pacaran kan?" Bujuk Yuuma menggelayut manja pada tangan Mizki. Tapi segera dilepas begitu Mizki memberi lirikan tajam padanya.

"Ling!" Gadis berdarah Cina itu nyengir dan menghampiri Mizki serta Yuuma. Menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu, Ling memandangnya tajam.

"Jangan begitu Ling." Kata Mizki membela pacaranya itu.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya tidak bersahabat seperti itu Ling?" Tanya Yuuma heran.

"Kemarin kami pergi ke daerah pertokoan," Mizki terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan ekspresi Yuuma yang sedikit menegang. "Lalu Ling melihat seseorang yang mirip denganmu." Mizki dan Ling—yang sejak tadi masih menatap Yuuma dengan tajam—tidak melewatkan ekspresi Yuuma yang sedikit memucat. "Lalu kubilang itu bukan kau. Kau bilang padaku kemarin kau ke rumah Gakupo untuk mengerjakan tugas kan?"

Mizki berbalik menghadap lurus pada Yuuma. Matanya tak lepas dari bola mata emas milik pemuda itu. Tidak melewatkan sedetik pun untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi dan sikap Yuuma.

"Tentu saja. Aku ke rumah Gakupo." Sahut Yuuma yang terlihat lebih percaya diri daripada sebelumnya. Mizki memandangnya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum manis.

"Kan? Sudah kubilang kau salah lihat, Ling." Mizki berbalik menghadap sahabatnya yang terkejut melihat reaksi Mizki. Ia kira, sahabat merah mudanya itu akan mengamuk atau semacamnya. "Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar." Mizki berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan sahabatnya—yang masih merasa bingung dengan sikap Mizki—dan Yuuma—yang entah harus merasa lega atau bersalah.

XOXO

BRAK

Mizki mengernyit dan menoleh pada sumber suara. Dilihatnya sahabatnya mendobrak kamarnya begitu saja. Mengetahui suasana yang tercipta, Mizki meletakkan buku komiknya di atas modul miliknya. Ia duduk dan menunggu Ling yang sudah masuk dan duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah serius.

"Mizki, aku mau protes padamu!" Seru Ling langsung. Mizki memberi gesture mempersilahkan. "Kenapa tidak langsung kau labrak saja si Yuuma itu?!" Tanyanya memulai.

"Kenapa kau tetap membelanya?! Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau itu memang Yuuma kemarin. Harusnya kan kau marah sama cowok brengsek itu! Katanya dulu ia mau menerimamu apa adanya, sekarang ia malah main serong di belakangmu. Aku kecewa padanya, tapi lebih kecewa padamu! Kenapa hanya diam saja?! Kau setuju poligami ya?!"

Mizki nyaris tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir sahabatnya itu. Poligami? Ia dan Yuuma kan baru berpacaran, belum menikah.

"Aku serius Mizki." Sahut Ling lagi, kali ini lebih tenang. "Aku peduli padamu, aku tidak mau sahabatku disakiti oleh orang lain. Tapi apa gunanya kalau ternyata kau hanya diam saja?"

Mizki tersenyum lembut, merasa tak tega jika harus tertawa melihat temannya yang bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ling, kami baru pacaran." Ucap Mizki. "Aku tahu kau kecewa, tapi tolong biarkan masalah ini jadi urusanku. Oke?"

"Tapi…"

"Ling," Mizki menyentuh tangan temannya. "Aku berterima kasih kau mau peduli. Tapi waktu pertama aku menerima Yuuma, itu karena aku juga menyukainya. Aku juga percaya dia menyukaiku saat itu dan saat ini. Tapi aku tak pernah memintanya untuk setia, bukan berarti aku setuju masalah poligami,"—Mizki tersenyum geli di sini, membuat wajah Ling memerah karena sadar ucapannya tadi—"Tapi perasaan manusia bisa berubah. Bisa saja di lain kesempatan aku yang memiliki kekasih lain di belakang Yuuma.

"Bukan berarti aku sudah tidak menyukainya sekarang ini, aku masih. Tapi bagiku saat ini cukup hanya dengan berada di sampingnya dan mendukungnya. Kami bahkan belum terikat sumpah setia, bukan hakku untuk menuntut Yuuma, bukan kewajiban Yuuma untuk mengaturku. Jadi buatku bukan masalah jika ia mau punya pacar lain selain aku. Lagipula kami memang tidak mungkin bersama setiap hari dan setiap waktu, kau tahu aku mengejar kelulusanku secepatnya. Yuuma itu laki-laki, aku mengerti kalau di usianya ini ia masih memikirkan nafsu dunia. Aku akan tetap bersamanya, sampai dia sendiri yang tidak menginginkanku lagi."

Ling terdiam. Ia kesal karena Mizki terdengar pasrah, tapi juga tidak bisa memprotes keputusan sahabatnya. Walau belum lama bersahabat dengan Mizki, tapi ia juga bukan hanya sebulan-dua bulan bersama sahabatnya. Ling tahu kalau Mizki itu bisa memiliki pandangan yang berbeda dari orang lain. Terkadang bahkan tidak terdengar masuk akal dan menyebalkan. Di saat orang-orang berpikir negative, Mizki terkadang mencoba berpikir postif.

Ling menghela nafas kesal. "Kau terdengar seperti tante-tante tahu." Mizki hanya tertawa mendengar komentar temannya itu.

XOXO

Gakupo baru saja menimpuk Kaito dengan bantal sofa ketika ia dan kedua temannya di ruang tengah mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Masih dengan sedikit sisa tawa di mulutnya, Gakupo berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung menjelang siang hari seperti ini.

"Oh, Mizki?" Sapa Gakupo antara senang dan bingung melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu setelah membuka pintu. Mizki tersenyum ramah pada pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Hai, Gakupo-san." Sapa balik Mizki.

"Tidak biasanya, ada apa?" Tanya Gakupo mempersilahkan Mizki masuk, namun ditolak secara halus oleh gadis itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mencari Yuuma." Gakupo berkedip bingung. "Kemarin aku dinasihati oleh Ling, karena itu kupikir hari ini mau mengajaknya jalan. Aku ingat katanya hari ini ia main ke rumahmu. Aku merasa tidak enak kalau Yuuma membatalkan janjinya dengan kalian, jadi kupikir lebih baik aku yang datang meminta izin pada kalian semua." Sahut Mizki sedikit tersipu. Ia tidak biasa berinisiatif untuk mengajak Yuuma jalan duluan, tapi diomeli Ling kemarin membuatnya sadar setidaknya dirinya juga harus sedikit lebih perhatian.

"Minta izin pada kami?" Mizki mengangguk, masih dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Wah, Mizki rupanya." Gakupo menoleh ke belakangnya dan menemukan kedua temannya yang tadi berada di ruang tengah menghampiri ia dan Mizki yang masih berdiri di luar.

"Pantas kau lama. Jangan menggoda milik orang loh Gakupo." Goda Kaito mengundang tawanya sendiri dan Len yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu tersenyum tak enak dan melirik pada Mizki. Sedikit perasaan was-was kalau kedua temannya keceplosan membuatnya khawatir.

"Oh iya, ada perlu apa Mizki kemari?" Tanya Len ramah. Dibanding kedua temannya, ia memang lebih sering bertemu dengan Mizki karena gedungnya bersebelahan.

"Ah, aku mencari Yuuma." jawab Mizki dengan jawaban yang sama seperti tadi menjawab Gakupo. Kaito dan Len mengernyit.

"Yuuma—"

"Dia belum datang!" Seru Gakupo langsung memotong ucapan Kaito. Mizki berpaling pada Gakupo. "Yuuma… ano, Yuuma bilang dia… dia pergi menyewa DVD dulu!" Ucap pemuda tinggi itu berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terlalu panik.

Mizki memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "belum datang?"

"Iya, dia belum datang." Sahut Gakupo. Mizki menunduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Gakupo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Mizki kembali tersenyum manis. "Kalau dia sudah datang, tolong katakan untuk menghubungiku, bisakah?" Pinta Mizki.

"Oh, ya, tentu-tentu." Kata Gakupo menyanggupi.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku pamit ya. Kaito-san, Len-kun, aku pamit ya." Mizki sedikit melongok ke belakang Gakupo untuk melihat kedua pemuda lainnya.

"Oh, iya, iya. _Bye _Mizki." Dua pemuda yang sedikit bingung itu hanya melambai pergi pada Mizki yang berbalik pergi. Sepeninggal Mizki, Gakupo segera berlari kembali ke ruang tengah, Kaito dan Len yang penasaran mengikutinya untuk mencari jawaban.

"Kenapa Mizki mencari Yuuma di sini?" Tuntut Len seketika. Gakupo yang sibuk memencet tombol ponselnya membalas acuh.

"Mizki ingin mengajak Yuuma jalan, katanya ia mau minta izin membawa Yuuma langsung karena tidak enak kalau Yuuma harus membatalkan janji dengan kita. Anak itu… ia memakai kita sebagai alasan, tidak bilang dulu lagi!"

Kaito dan Len berpandangan. "Maksudnya, Yuuma berbohong pada Mizki karena mau jalan dengan Iroha begitu?" Ucap Kaito menyambungkan benang merahnya.

"Dan menggunakan kita sebagai alasannya?" Sambung Len.

"Tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada kita!" Gakupo mengakhiri kesimpulan tersebut dengan sedikit berteriak. Ia merasa sedikit kesal karena dua hal. Pertama, ia memang tidak setuju Yuuma menerima pernyataan cinta Iroha waktu itu dan kedua karena pemuda itu sudah menggunakan dia sebagai alasan tanpa berkata apapun. Ia kan jadi tidak enak pada gadis tadi.

"Ah, Yuuma dimana kau?!" Tuntut Gakupo langsung begitu teleponnya tersambung. Kaito dan Len memilih diam dan duduk di sofa, mulai mengemil sementara mata mereka memperhatikan Gakupo yang siap mengomel pada salah satu sahabat mereka yang lain.

"Kau bilang pada Mizki kalau kau akan ke rumahku hari ini kan?!" Omelnya dengan nada tinggi. "Mizki! Dia ke rumahku tadi. Dia bilang ingin mengajakmu jalan hari ini, karena tidak enak harus membuatmu membatalkan janji, ia khusus datang ke rumahku hanya untuk minta izin padaku dan yang lainnya."

Kaito dan Len saling lirik, menerka-nerka kira-kira apa yang diucapkan Yuuma di seberang telepon.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Sebaiknya cepat kau hubungi dia. Sekarang Yuuma!" Tegas Gakupo tidak mau dibantah. Hubungan dua arah itu segera ia putus setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia membanting ponselnya ke sofa lalu menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa katanya?" Celetuk Kaito penasaran.

"Begitulah." Sahut Gakupo ambigu. "Yuuma memang masih anak-anak." Ucapnya geram sendiri.

XOXO

Mizki keluar dari minimarket dengan kantong plastic besar di tangannya. Ia baru saja membeli banyak snek untuk ia habiskan hari ini selagi mengerjakan tugas. Setelah tadi ke rumah Gakupo, ia tahu dirinya tidak mungkin pergi bersama Yuuma hari ini. Sepertinya mereka akan bersenang-senang, jadi Mizki tidak tega untuk membatalkan acara mereka.

Ia sedikit terkejut merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Mizki menarik keluar ponselnya dan tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Ya Yuuma?" Jawab Mizki tersenyum.

_"Ah, maaf kau tadi ke rumah Gakupo ya?_" Suara Yuuma di seberang telepon terdengar panic dan menyesal.

"Iya. Aku mau mengajakmu jalan tadinya, tapi sepertinya kau sudah berencana untuk bersenang-senang dengan yang lainnya. Jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu acara kalian."

_"Maaf ya, padahal kau sudah sampai ke rumah Gakupo."_

"Tidak apa-apa, aku saja yang mendadak." Ucap Mizki maklum.

_"Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi malam, aku pasti memilih pergi denganmu." _Mizki tertawa pelan mendengar komentar Yuuma.

"Tidak apa-apa, masih ada lain waktu. Bersenang-senanglah ya." Pesan Mizki riang.

_"Ah, ya." _Mizki tersenyum dan hampir menutup teleponnya jika Yuuma tidak menghalanginya. _"Mizki, aku menyukaimu."_

"Aku juga Yuuma, aku juga." Jawab Mizki sedikit terseipu. Tidak biasa baginya mengatakan hal itu dengan gamblang.

XOXO

Yuuma memandang ponselnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia merasa bersalah pada Mizki juga pada teman-temannya.

Ia menyukai Mizki, sampai sekarang masih. Hanya saja gadis itu jarang sekali menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yuuma. Dalam sebulan, bisa dihitung dengan jari kapan mereka pergi bersama. Memang kalau hanya bertemu, mereka bisa bertemu di kampus. Tapi bagi Yuuma itu tidak cukup, ia ingin waktunya lebih banyak lagi dengan Mizki, tidak hanya sekedar mengobrol di kantin dan terkadang tetap harus terinterupsi dengan diskusi Mizki dan teman sekelasnya.

Saat itulah Iroha hadir di kehidupannya. Ia bersedia menjadi yang kedua, ia menerima hal itu. Yuuma ingin segera menolaknya, tapi Iroha yang bersikeras akhirnya membuat Yuuma setuju. Awalnya hanya sebagai pelarian jika Mizki tidak bisa berada di sampingnya, tapi perasaan itu dapat berubah. Lama-lama rasa sayangnya pada Iroha tumbuh.

Sekarang ia termakan permainannya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa memilih diantara kedua gadis tersebut.

"Sudah meneleponnya?" Iroha tersenyum senang ketika melihat Yuuma kembali dan duduk di depannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Oh iya, kemarin aku melihat boneka Hello Kitty yang besar, bagaimana kalau kita ke toko itu setelah ini?"

Yuuma hanya mengangguk. Iroha tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Jujur saja, gara-gara kejadian tadi, Yuuma mulai kembali memikirkan hubungannya dengan Mizki maupun dengan Iroha. Iroha mungkin kelihatan tidak keberatan dengan hubungan ini, apalagi dia tahu kalau Yuuma lebih sering bersamanya dibandingkan dengan Mizki. Tapi bukankah setiap wanita selalu menginginkan menjadi yang pertama bagi orang yang ia cintai?

Lalu Mizki. Tidakkah gadis itu nantinya akan tersakiti jika tahu kalau dirinya tidak lagi menjadi satu-satunya di benak Yuuma? Mungkin usia hubungan mereka masih baru, belum ada setengah tahun, tapi justru karena itu. Jika hubungan yang baru dimulai saja Yuuma sudah memiliki pasangan lainnya, tidakkah itu lebih menyakitkan?

Yuuma menghembuskan nafas perlahan, tidak ingin membuat khawatir gadis kucing di hadapannya. Pandangannya beralih keluar jendela cafe. Saat itulah, ia melihat bayangan seorang gadis berkepang dengan baju merah melintas dan tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

XOXO

Dua minggu ini pikiran Yuuma kacau. Ia diliputi perasaan bersalah pada Mizki maupun pada Iroha. Mungkin dia memang bukan lelaki yang baik, yang bisa menjaga hatinya hanya untuk satu gadis. Mungkin dia bukan lelaki yang kuat, hingga bisa dengan mudah tergoda untuk berhubungan dengan gadis lainnya sementara gadisnya sendiri serius dengan mata kuliahnya.

Bukannya ia tidak berkonsenterasi dengan kuliahnya, hanya saja jika pikirannya lengah sedikit saja semua beban itu kembali menghampirinya. Ia tahu dirinya harus mulai menghentikan semuanya sebelum masalah ini berkepanjangan, hanya saja… ia tidak bisa memilih!

"Yuuma." Panggilan itu membuatnya menoleh. "Woah, wajahmu seperti zombie!" Seru Kaito terkejut.

"Terima kasih pujiannya." Sindir Yuuma mendengus kesal. Kaito dan Len duduk di hadapannya, sementara Gakupo duduk di sampingnya.

"Pasti kau pusing memikirkan permainanmu sendiri." Tebak Gakupo dengan nada menyindir.

"Yah, aku tahu ini salahku. Maafkan aku." Yuuma menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Bukan pada kami kau harus minta maaf." Kali ini suara Len yang terdengar. Wajahnya yang biasanya jenaka berubah serius. "Minta maaflah pada dua gadis itu." Lanjutnya mengedikkan bahu.

Yuuma makin menenggelamkan wajahnya.

XOXO

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Ling langsung tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia melipat tangannya dan memandang Yuuma tajam. Semenjak melihatnya dengan gadis bernama Iroha—ya, setelah menyelidiki akhirnya Ling tahu bahwa cewek itu bernama Iroha—berciuman di retauran cepat saji waktu itu. Dan ia yakin Yuuma bukan pemuda bodoh yang tidak sadar bahwa Ling sudah mulai tidak menyukainya sejak keesokan harinya setelah kejadian itu.

"Kemarin… kau ke—"

"Ya." Potong Ling cepat. Ia tidak suka bertele-tele, ia memang setidaknya sudah menebak pemuda ini pasti akan membicarakan masalah dirinya yang melihat Yuuma di cafe kemarin.

"Jadi memang kau."

"Lalu mau apa kau memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Ling lagi masih menggunakan nada dingin yang sama. Ia masih sangat kesal dengan Yuuma, juga sikap Mizki. Ia tidak suka harus berhadapan dengan pemuda yang tidak setia di depannya.

"Aku… ingin minta tolong." Ucap Yuuma pelan. Ling mendengus kesal, sudah dapat menerka lagi perkataan selanjutnya.

"Untuk tidak berkata apapun pada Mizki mengenai apa yang kulihat kemarin?" Tebaknya tepat sasaran. Yuuma terpaku sebentar kemudian mengangguk pasrah.

"Bisakah? Aku… janji akan bilang sendiri pada Mizki. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kapan?!" Tanya Ling cepat. Yuuma diam, tidak yakin untuk menjawab. "Kau sendiri tidak yakin. Lagipula percuma saja, Mizki sudah tahu."

"Eh?"

"Iya, Mizki sudah tahu. Ia sudah lihat sendiri waktu kalian berciuman dua minggu lalu." Seru Ling tanpa sadar menaikkan suaranya. Ia kesal, super kesal pada pemuda di depannya.

"Mizki… tahu? Tapi… ia tidak bilang apapun…?" Tanya Yuuma lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi Ling mendengus kesal. Kekesalannya bertambah dengan cepat.

"Aku justru heran dia tidak melabrakmu langsung waktu melihat kalian berciuman waktu itu!" Teriak Ling mengeluarkan kekesalannya lalu segera berbalik pergi. Lebih lama lagi ia berhadapan dengan Yuuma, semakin gatal tangannya untuk menghajar pemuda itu. Ia memang tidak jago ilmu diri, tapi kalau sekedar melayangkan satu-dua pukulan dan tendangan itu hal mudah.

Yuuma sudah tidak sadar lagi mengenai sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar Ling sudah pergi dari hadapannya, ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi akan keberadaan gadis itu. Sekarang yang ia pedulikan adalah Mizki.

"Mizki tahu?" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. "Lalu kenapa dia diam saja?"

XOXO

Mizki memasukkan udara banyak-banyak ke dalam paru-parunya. Lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia merasa sedikit lega hari ini, mata kuliahnya ada tiga, tapi hanya satu saja yang terlaksana. Dua materi lainnya tidak berlangsung karena dosennya tidak hadir dan hanya memberikan tugas. Memang kerjaannya akan lebih menumpuk, tapi sekarang ia ingin bersantai dulu sejenak.

Kemarin Ling dengan menggebu-gebu meneleponnya, mengabari bahwa ia kembali melihat Yuuma dengan Iroha. Mizki tersenyum getir. Ia sudah tahu siapa gadis itu, lantas ia tidak berbuat apapun. Ia memang memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu sampai Yuuma sendiri yang bicara padanya nanti.

"Mizki?" Sapaan yang terdengar ragu-ragu itu menarik perhatian Mizki. Ia mengernyit melihat pemanggilnya, merasa pernah melihat gadis di hadapannya.

"Ah, IA?" Seru Mizki antara terkejut dan senang. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Keduanya berpelukan dan tersenyum senang karena dapat berjumpa lagi. Mizki dan IA adalah teman sejak kecil. Keduanya dulu berteman akrab sampai kelas satu SMP. Orang tua IA saat itu ditugaskan keluarga negeri, akhirnya mereka berpisah. Sejak saat itu mereka sesekali hanya bertukar kabar melalui email karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Kenapa tidak bilang mau kembali?" Tanya Mizki tersenyum lebar, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. IA tersenyum kalem, senyumnya sejak dulu dan tidak berubah. Hal yang disyukuri oleh Mizki.

"Maaf, aku sibuk mengurus kepindahan sampai lupa mengabari. Lalu kupikir aku akan memberi kejutan saja dengan langsung datang ke rumahmu. Kau masih tinggal di tempat yang sama kan?" Mizki mengangguk antusias.

"Ya, masih tempat yang sama. Lalu, apa kau mengurus kuliahmu di sini?" IA mengangguk. Lalu keduanya heboh membicarakan masa kecil mereka. Mizki jadi benar-benar bersyukur karena hanya satu mata kuliah yang dosennya hadir hari ini.

IA menghentikan ucapannya ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda menghampiri mereka berdua. Melihatnya, Mizki menoleh dan menemukan Yuuma tersenyum padanya.

"Hai." Sapa Mizki memberi isyarat agar pemuda itu mendekat.

"Hai." Balas Yuuma tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, IA ini Yuuma." Ucap Mizki mengenalkan pacarnya pada sahabat kecilnya itu. "Yuuma ini IA, sahabat sejak kecil. Ia baru saja kembali Italia." Yuuma dan IA saling bertukar salam dan senyum.

"Jadi ini Yuuma yang terkenal itu?" IA menyenggol Mizki, meliriknya menggoda. Wajah Mizki sedikit memerah. Walaupun sudah pernah mengatakannya sesekali di email mereka, rasanya tetap aneh mengenalkan langsung pacarmu pada teman yang sudah lama tidak bertatap muka. IA hanya tersenyum geli dengan tingkah Mizki yang masih belum berubah. Pemalu.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya." IA tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Mizki kecewa.

"Aku masih harus mengurus hal lainnya. Lagipula pacarmu sudah datang, tidak baik rasanya kalau aku mengganggu." Rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi Mizki. IA tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Lain kali kita mengobrol lebih lama ya." Gadis berwajah sayu itu akhirnya melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik pergi.

"Hai, duduklah." Mizki menepuk tempat yang tadi diduduki oleh IA. Yuuma menurut dan duduk. "Kau kenapa?" Mizki menyentuh sisi wajah Yuuma, mengarahkannya agar mereka dapat berpandangan.

Melihat perhatian Mizki yang jarang itu, Yuuma justru mencelos. Tanpa sadar ia sudah menarik Mizki ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin membiarkannya melebur bersama angin.

Mizki yang meskipun merasa aneh dan terkejut membalas pelukan Yuuma. Ia membelai punggung pemuda yang ia kasihi itu dengan lembut. Dia tidak yakin apa penyebab kekasihnya yang aneh ini, tapi kalau ia bisa menghiburnya, akan ia lakukan.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Mizki tidak tahu kenapa ia mengucapkan itu. Tapi gadis pencinta kimono itu yakin kalimat tadi terdengar sangat pas.

Jika Yuuma mendengar kalimat itu dari orang lain, ia mungkin bisa rileks. Tapi mendengarnya justru dari Mizki membuat Yuuma semakin gelisah. Rasa bersalahnya pada gadis itu malah bertambah besar dan memberatkan pundaknya.

"Yuuma, ini agak… memalukan." Bisik Mizki tak enak. Yuuma makin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Mizki tak nyaman. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan kontak yang berlebihan.

"Maafkan aku…" Mizki terkejut mendengar bisikan Yuuma.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Tanya Mizki heran. Pemuda yang sedang diliputi rasa bersalah itu tidak peduli. Ia terus menggumamkan kata yang sama. Mizki yang tidak tega mendengarnya akhirnya mengerahkan tenaganya untuk melepaskan pelukan Yuuma. Ia mendorong tubuh Yuuma agar dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Yuuma menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi pandangannya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Mizki tak tega melihat pemuda yang ia sayangi, yang biasanya ceria dan selalu menggodanya, sekarang justru terlihat tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Mizki berdiri sedikit untuk bisa mengecup pelipis pemuda itu. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut pada Yuuma. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

XOXO

"Oh ya? Dia masuk kelas akselerasi?" Ling menunjukkan ekspresi takjub mendengar cerita Mizki.

"Sekarang ia mengambil S2-nya di sini." Mizki memanggil pelayan yang lewat. "Karena itu aku ingin mengenalkan kalian hari ini." Mizki dan Ling masing-masing memilih memesan minum terlebih dulu. Mereka menunggu IA untuk makan bersama.

"Hm, kedengarannya dia jenius." Komen Ling menguap. Semalam ia tidur larut untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya yang harus dikumpulkan dua hari lagi. Beruntung semuanya sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Kalau untuk Mizki, Ling tidak usah bertanya, ia tahu sahabatnya itu pasti sudah selesai.

"Jadi, apa IA bisa bahasa Italia?" Tanya Ling bersemangat. Ia mulai memikirkan untuk belajar bahasa asing, siapa tahu saja ada kesempatan untuk pergi jalan-jalan keluar negeri suatu saat nanti.

"Sudah pasti kan. Ia sudah tinggal disana lebih dari lima tahun." Mizki tersenyum pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Baru saja pelayan itu pergi, dari pintu masuk terlihat IA baru saja datang. Mizki yang melihatnya melambaikan tangannya untuk menunjukkan keberadaannya. IA yang melihatnya tersenyum lalu menghampiri meja mereka.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlambat ya?" IA mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Mizki dan tersenyum menyesal. Ling sedikit terpaku melihat gadis di hadapannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, ia tidak tahu teman Mizki ternyata cantik. Ling memang sedikit lemah terhadap cewek manis. Jangan salah dia masih normal.

"Tidak kok, kami juga belum lama." Mizki tersenyum geli melihat Ling. "Sepertinya kau punya penggemar, IA." Bisik Mizki membuat IA tersenyum lembut pada Ling. Mendapati dirinya diberikan senyuman khusus, wajah Ling kembali memerah.

"Halo, kau pasti Ling. Mizki sering menceritakanmu, ternyata lebih manis dari dugaanku." Sapa IA membuat Ling melayang. Terlihat sekali kalau sekarang dara Cina itu salah tingkah.

"Ah, eh, tidak. Justru IA-san lebih manis. Aku merasa tersanjung bisa bertemu denganmu." Jawab Ling memainkan jari-jarinya karena gugup. IA hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya.

Karena IA sudah bergabung dengan mereka, sekali lagi Mizki memanggil seorang pelayan. Ketiganya memilih dengan cepat menu makan siang mereka. Selama menunggu makanan tersaji, IA banyak bercerita mengenai kehidupannya di Italia. Ling—terluntang-lantung antara bumi dan langit—memperhatikan setiap perkataan IA. Sesekali wajahnya memerah waktu IA memberikan senyuman padanya. Sedangkan Mizki yang memperhatikan hal itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya, jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat Ling kelabakan.

Bahkan sampai makanan mereka tiba, Ling belum juga bisa mengendalikan kegugupannya. Mizki yang sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya pamit ke toilet. Jika tawanya ditahan lebih lama lagi, ia bisa sakit perut berkepanjangan. Ling hanya bisa meliriknya kesal mengetahui maksud sesungguhnya sahabatnya itu pergi ke toilet. Lebih parah lagi, ia harus tinggal berdua saja dengan IA.

TIba-tiba ponsel milik Ling berbunyi. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar kemudian tersenyum menyesal pada IA. "Maafkan aku IA-san, kakakku menelepon." IA hanya mengangguk, mempersilahkan Ling untuk mengangkatnya. Ling tersenyum sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

Ditinggal sendirian di meja tersebut, IA memperhatikan keadaan restaurant sembari menunggu kedua temannya kembali. Ia melambai pada anak kecil yang menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

Pandangannya tak sengaja memperhatikan pintu masuk begitu dilihatnya sepasang kekasih melangkah masuk. IA hampir saja tersenyum melihat pasangan manis itu ketika ia sadar siapa pemuda yang menggandeng tangan gadis manis tersebut.

"Yuuma-kun?" Ya, ia tidak mungkin salah, baru saja kemarin mereka bertemu. Pemuda tinggi dengan warna rambut merah muda dan mata emas, sedang menggandeng tangan seorang anak perempuan berambut _peach _bermata bulat. IA tidak ingin berprasangka buruk hingga mengira gadis itu adalah saudaranya, tapi kedekatan mereka melewati batas normal sebagai saudara. Keduanya berjalan mendekati meja kosong di sebelah meja yang ia duduki.

"Yuuma-kun?" Panggil IA begitu keduanya mendekat. Dipanggil seperti itu, Yuuma menoleh dan tersenyum. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan alisnya, merasa familiar dengan gadis di hadapannya. Tidak lama sampai matanya membulat, sadar siapa yang berada di depannya.

"IA… san?" Panggil Yuuma tanpa sadar melepas genggaman tangannya pada Iroha. Matanya melirik meja tempat IA duduk dan sadar bahwa gadis itu tidak sendirian.

XOXO

"Ling? Kupikir kau menemani IA." Mizki kaget begitu keluar dari toilet dan menemukan Ling yang baru saja mematikan ponselnya.

"Longya _gege _menelepon. Jadi aku pamit sebentar pada IA-san." Mizki hanya mengangguk paham. Keduanya akhirnya berjalan kembali ke meja mereka berbarengan. "Sudah puas tertawanya?" Sindir Ling. Mizki hanya tersenyum geli mendengar sindiran tersebut.

Ling menghentikan langkahnya, sorot matanya mengeras dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Mizki yang menyadari hal itu ikut berhenti. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya khawatir. Tidak mendapat jawaban, Mizki mengikuti arah pandangan Ling dan menemukan jawabannya.

Gadis merah jambu itu menghela nafas kemudian menyentuh lengan temannya untuk menyadarkannya. Ia tersenyum dan memberi isyarat agar Ling kembali berjalan.

Selama berjalan kembali ke mejanya, Mizki mengatur emosinya sendiri. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapati Yuuma dan Iroha di saat seperti ini. Sedikitnya ia tak sadar bahwa Ling memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Kenapa berdiri saja?" Tanya Mizki ketika sudah berada di hadapan Yuuma dan Iroha. Ia duduk kembali di bangkunya dan tersenyum pada IA, memberi isyarat secara tak langsung. IA yang segera mengerti kondisinya hanya tersenyum balik, memberikan support-nya. "Duduklah, masih ada bangku kosong." Mizki menunjuk kedua bangku di hadapannya, bersebelahan dengan Ling.

Ling yang baru tiba memilih untuk pindah tempat duduk di sebelah Mizki. Tidak ingin bersebelahan dengan salah satu dari kedua pasangan itu.

Yuuma tidak ingat kenapa dan bagaimana akhirnya ia duduk di bangkunya. Sikap tenang Mizki menunjukkan bahwa perkataan Ling waktu itu benar… sekaligus membuatnya takut.

"Iroha-san, benar?" Gadis penyuka kucing itu menegang, kemudian mengangguk dengan gugup. Ia menunduk, tidak berani memandang langsung pada Mizki. "Jangan takut begitu, aku tidak akan memakanmu." Ucap Mizki sedikit bercanda.

Sementara Ling terlihat geram pada pasangan di hadapannya dan sikap Mizki, IA justru terlihat tenang dan hanya tersenyum. IA memang sudah mengerti situasinya, dan melihat sikap Mizki saat ini, gadis itu sekarang benar-benar yakin bahwa sifat teman kecilnya itu belum berubah sama sekali.

"Mizki…" Panggil Yuuma lemah.

"Tidak apa Yuuma, aku memang tahu." Kata Mizki bahkan sebelum siapapun bertanya. Yuuma dan Iroha menegang, benar-benar merasa tertangkap basah sekarang. "Aku tahu, dan aku tidak marah pada kalian. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Ah, Mizki." Panggil IA membuat semua mata melirik padanya. "Kau masih ingat waktu kita pergi ke taman bermain waktu kecil?" Tanyanya dengan santai, seakan aura tegang di antara mereka tak ada. Mizki tersenyum riang kemudian mengangguk.

"Masih. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana kapan-kapan? Ling juga ya?" Mizki beralih pada sahabatnya yang masih terdiam. Ling sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mizki, masih merasa geram dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari suara yang pelan milik Iroha. Gadis itu menatap Mizki antara rasa takut dan marah. "Kenapa kau bisa santai sekali? Tidakkah seharusnya kau marah? Kau sudah tahu semuanya sejak awal, lalu kenapa kau tidak terlihat marah sedikitpun?!" Mizki terdiam, ia hanya memperhatikan gadis yang juga dicintai oleh Yuuma berbicara.

"Kau mencintai Yuuma kan? Lalu kenapa tidak marah?! Atau kau hanya mempermainkan Yuuma selama ini? Jawab aku!" Katanya dengan nada meninggi, tapi tidak berteriak. Walaupun diliputi kemarahan, Iroha sadar posisinya dan tidak ingin membuat keributan di sana.

"Aku menyayangi Yuuma." Mizki tersenyum pada Iroha. "Kulihat kau juga begitu. Kau mencintainya dengan tulus, aku dapat melihatnya." Mizki melirik Yuuma yang sudah tidak bisa diduga lagi ekspresinya. Menyesal, sedih, takut menjadi satu.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, itu ponselku." Mizki mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar. "Ya? Oh, baiklah." Mizki menutup lagi teleponnya kemudian tersenyum menyesal pada semua orang yang berada di meja tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Kalian tahu, tugas." Katanya lalu tertawa kecil dan segera menarik tas kecil yang ia bawa. Menitipkan sejumlah uang untuk makanannya pada IA dan segera pamit pergi.

"Mizki bodoh!" Itu kata pertama yang keluar setelah Mizki pergi, dikeluarkan langsung oleh Ling. Semua mata mengarah padanya. Ling menatap tajam Yuuma dan Iroha. "Seharusnya dia langsung saja mendamprat kalian! Bukan justru kau yang memarahi Mizki." Ling melirik tajam pada Iroha.

"Mizki tidak akan melakukan itu." Sahut IA tenang. Kali ini semua pandangan teralih padanya. IA menatap Yuuma kemudian Iroha dan tersenyum ramah. "Sebelumnya, pesanlah sesuatu agar kalian lebih tenang. Kalian sudah seputih kertas begitu." IA memanggil seorang pelayan, memesankan dua minuman untuk kedua orang yang baru datang itu.

Setelah pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya dan melihat kedua orang di hadapannya telah minum walau hanya sedikit, IA tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Iroha menatap lurus pada IA. Gadis itu yakin, IA mengetahui jawabannya karena sejak tadi gadis itu terlihat sangat netral. Gadis berwajah sayu itu mengangguk.

"Mizki besar di lingkungan yang harmonis, kau bisa mengatakannya begitu." Mulainya. "Ada benarnya, tapi itu hanya berlaku jika kau menjadi pengamat dan tidak masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi yang sebenarnya, ayahnya lebih sering bekerja dan tidak tahu apapun mengenai anaknya. Ayahnya hanya tahu bagaimana membiayai anaknya, bukan memberikan kasih sayang.

"Ibunya mungkin bisa kau katakan ibu yang baik, tapi sayangnya lebih sibuk mengurusi urusannya sendiri. Bahkan tidak tahu masakan favorit anaknya sendiri. Mizki anak tunggal, karena itu ia lebih sering sendirian di rumah. Ia tumbuh dengan tidak memiliki banyak memori orang dewasa di benaknya."

IA menghentikan kalimatnya untuk meminum jus jeruknya. Sekaligus memperhatikan reaksi ketiga orang di dekatnya. "Mizki tumbuh sebagai anak yang tertutup, bahkan padaku yang sangat dekat dengannya. Aku mulai belajar untuk membaca dirinya, sayangnya ketika aku mulai paham seperti apa Mizki, kami harus berpisah.

"Tapi aku tahu sifatnya yang paling kusesalkan. Mizki belajar untuk menyalahkan dirinya, ia belajar untuk menyerah." IA tersenyum menyesal di sini. Menyesali kepergiannya hingga membiarkan Mizki sendirian. "Ia belajar menerima semua hal yang terjadi dengannya, belajar untuk tidak melawan karena ia yakin semua yang terjadi padanya adalah yang terbaik."

Meja itu hening. Tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Semuanya berusaha memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh IA.

"Tapi…" Suara Ling. "Dia terlihat biasa saja. Maksudku, ia tidak terlihat seperti yang kau ceritakan. Mizki yang kutahu selalu berjuang, ia selalu menyemangatiku. Dia… tidak terlihat sepesimis yang kau katakan." IA menatap Ling, ia mengangguk.

"Yuuma-kun dan Iroha-san, benar?" Keduanya sedikit terlonjak mendengar nama mereka disebut. "Yang pasti kalian tidak usah khawatir soal Mizki, kau juga Ling." IA menatap Ling. "Kau benar, Mizki kurasa sudah berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Ia rapuh sekaligus kuat, aku tahu saat kulihat dirinya tadi. Dia tidak marah sama sekali padamu, Yuuma-kun, apalagi padamu Iroha-san."

Kali ini melihat keluar jendela di sampingnya. "Untuk jawaban pertanyaanmu tadi, Iroha-san." IA kembali memandang Iroha. "Kalian hanya perlu menunggu akhirnya."

XOXO

"Sungguh?" Gakupo, Kaito dan Len tidak percaya dengan kabar yang dibawa oleh Yuuma. Salah satu sahabat mereka baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Yuuma mengangguk.

"Dia sama sekali tidak marah." Ulangnya bersandar lemas pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Ia baru saja menceritakan seluruh kejadian dua hari yang lalu pada ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimana ia akhirnya tertangkap basah oleh Mizki. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak marah dan justru dapat dengan santainya menyapa ia dan Iroha.

"Wah, aku mau punya pacar seperti Mizki kalau begitu." Celetuk Kaito mengundang pandangan tajam dari Yuuma. Pemuda biru itu segera tutup mulut.

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Len hati-hati. Yuuma menggeleng lemas.

"Tidak tahu." Katanya. "Kejadian kemarin justru membuatku bertanya, apa benar Mizki menyukaiku. Setelah kupikir lagi, selama ini ia memang jarang memberikan perhatian padaku. Sikapnya biasa saja, seakan kami hanya sahabat biasa. Sedangkan Iroha begitu perhatian, aku… merasa senang dengan perlakuannya."

Ketiga pemuda lainnya saling lirik. Tidak ada yang bersuara, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. "Memangnya Mizki gak pernah perhatian?"

"Tidak. Tidak juga sih." Ujar Yuuma ragu. "Kadang dia memang bisa bersikap manis. Membuatkanku bekal, mengingatkan jadwalku sendiri, membantuku mengerjakan tugas, merawatku waktu aku sakit, hanya tersenyum wajar jika tiba-tiba saja aku membatalkan janji berdua…" Yuuma terdiam. Benarkah Mizki tidak pernah perhatian padanya?

"Aku harus bagaimana….?" Tanyanya memelas pada ketiga sahabatnya yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eh, yang dibicarakan datang!" Bisik Gakupo tiba-tiba. Yuuma segera bangun dan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Gakupo. Benar saja, dua pacarnya datang beriringan, di belakang mereka terlihat IA dan Ling yang mengikuti. Yuuma menelan salivanya susah payah. Apa ia akan dikeroyok?

"Boleh kami pinjam Yuuma?" Iroha yang bicara, dengan nada serius. Gakupo, Kaito dan Len serentak menyodorkan Yuuma begitu saja. _Pengkhianat! _pikir Yuuma.

Ketiga orang yang terlibat kisah romansa cinta segitiga itu akhirnya berjalan menjauh dari hadapan teman-teman mereka. Ling dan IA juga hanya mengikuti mereka sampai mereka memanggil Yuuma. Len dengan cepat berbalik pada dua gadis sahabat Mizki itu untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya penasaran. Dua pemuda lainnya sudah siap pasang telinga.

"Penyelesaian." Hanya itu jawaban dari Ling.

XOXO

Yuuma berdiri dengan tegang. Di hadapannya sudah berdiri dua gadis yang ia sukai. Iroha di kanannya dan Mizki di kiri. Tidak ada yang tersenyum, bahkan Mizki sekalipun.

"Langsung saja Yuuma. Kau harus memilih salah satu dari kami!" Pinta Iroha dengan sedikit nada cemas di suaranya. Ia memang merasa sedikit takut jika dirinya ditolak oleh Yuuma.

"Memilih…?"

"Tentu saja Yuuma." Mizki akhirnya buka suara. Ia tersenyum setelah sejak tadi hanya diam. "Aku tidak masalah, tapi pikirkan perasaan Iroha-san." Mendengar itu, Yuuma yang tadi gugup berubah serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dingin. Mizki menghela nafas diam-diam. Ia sudah tahu reaksi Yuuma. Mizki menguatkan hatinya, ia sudah memikirkan jalan keluar dari semua masalah ini.

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau aku tidak apa-apa dengan hubungan kalian." Mizki menoleh pada Iroha. "Tapi tidak bagi Iroha. Sekarang, setelah semuanya terbongkar, bukankah wajar jika pada akhirnya kau hanya memilih satu?" Mizki kembali memandang Yuuma. Menutupi dengan baik gemuruh hatinya dengan segala ketenangannya.

"Kenapa?!" Iroha kembali bersuara. "Kenapa kau terdengar cuek sekali? Kau juga menyukai Yuuma kan?!" Seru gadis berambut _peach _itu kesal. Ia sudah muak dengan sikap Mizki yang menganggap semua ini wajar.

"Ya." Jawab Mizki yakin.

"Lalu, apa kau menerima saja jika aku memilih Iroha nantinya?" Yuuma kali ini ikut bicara. Ia menatap lurus pada mata Mizki. Ia ingin tahu jawaban Mizki. Ia mendengarnya sendiri dari gadis itu. Inilah saatnya, ini kesempatannya untuk tahu bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaan gadis itu padanya.

Mizki menahan dirinya agar tidak menunjukkan keraguan sedikitpun di hadapan kedua orang itu. Tidak akan, ia sudah memutuskannya sendiri. "Ya."

Selesai sudah. Yuuma mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras mendengar itu. Ia menunduk, tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini. Yuuma melepaskan kepalan tangannya, membiarkan kedua tangannya terkulai dengan lemas. Sekarang ia tahu, bahwa rasa cintanya pada Mizki, tidak sebesar rasa cinta gadis itu padanya.

Yuuma meraih tangan Iroha dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Ia telah memilih, dan pilihannya jatuh pada gadis pencinta kucing itu. Tidak setitik pun ada niat baginya untuk menyakiti gadis itu. Tapi perkataannya tadi sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Ia sudah cukup sakit mendengar gadis itu dengan tangan terbuka merelakannya untuk gadis lain yang kehadirannya bahkan tidak bisa disamakan dengannya. Paling tidak ia tahu, dengan memilih Iroha, sudah tidak perlu lagi baginya merasakan sakit yang sama.

XOXO

Mizki menunduk dalam ketika kedua pasangan yang akhirnya benar-benar resmi bersama pergi. Ia menghirup udara di sekitarnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Gadis itu masih berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat.

Setelah ia rasa hatinya sudah lebih baik, ia mulai beranjak. Ia kembali menemui teman-temannya yang duduk menunggu. Begitu dia mulai terlihat, kelima orang tersebut tanpa sadar segera berdiri. IA yang melihat keadaan Mizki langsung paham.

"Hai." Sapa Mizki pelan. Tidak ada yang bersuara, semuanya langsung paham begitu melihat kondisi gadis itu. IA mendekati sahabatnya itu dan memeluknya.

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal itu." IA mengelus rambut panjang Mizki yang terurai. Hatinya merasakan sakit untuk sahabatnya itu. Ling bahkan sudah menunduk dan menangis. Ia kesal sekaligus sedih. Sementara tiga pemuda di sana terdiam.

IA melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah sahabatnya itu. Mizki tersenyum lemah.

"Mereka bisa bahagia sekarang, IA." Katanya pelan, seakan hanya ada dirinya dan IA di sana. "Aku ikut bahagia untuk mereka. Walalupun mungkin sekarang Yuuma membenciku." Air mata meluncur di sudut matanya. Mizki segera menunduk dan tertawa pelan. "Semuanya akan bahagia, IA. Semuanya berakhir bahagia dan tidak ada yang tersakiti. Aku benar kan, IA?"

Mizki jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya terasa lemas. IA berjongkok dan kembali memeluknya. "Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri Mizki. Lagi, seperti dulu kau juga mengalah." Mizki menggeleng. Ia menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan cepat.

"Yuuma akan merasa sakit." Katanya. "Tapi dengan adanya Iroha yang memperhatikannya, ia akan segera pulih. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Mizki melepaskan pelukan IA dan menuntunnya berdiri. Angin sepoi mempermainkan rambut panjang keduanya dengan lembut.

"Aku juga… akan baik-baik saja." Mizki lalu tersenyum ramah. Menyatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia hancur, tapi ia tahu dirinya akan kembali menjadi Mizki yang biasanya. Bahkan lebih baik.

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

Jangan timpuk saya, sungguh!

saya tahu cerita ini menyebalkan, gagal, jelek *pundung karena ucapan sendiri* tapi yah, bosan ah sama cerita romance yang manis-manis. Sekali-kali bikin cerita romance yang **gaje** dan nyebelin kan gapapa toh? *ditimpuk*

Yuuma : Huee Mizki *nemplok ke Mizki* *dijitak Mizki*

author : loh, gak biasanya tokoh yang saya tulis nongol?

Yuuma : iya, aku mau protes, kenapa aku dibikin gak setia sama Mizki? aku kan setia sama _my lovely pinky_

Mizki : *ngelirik sadis ke Yuuma*

Iroha : eh, aku gak pernah naksir Yuuma! Enak aja!

Author : aduh, ini kan cerita, biarin aja sih

Yuuma : hueee T_T

Mizki : kau berisik _baka_! *mentung Yuuma*

Iroha : aku protes, protes! mendingan juga sama Kiyo-san! *nyari Kiyoteru*

Ling : HAI! cerita ini udah selesai, mending kalian semua bubar! BUBAR! *ngusirin semua orang*

Author : ya udah, jangan lupa review ya~ ungkapin aja semua komentar kalian mengenai cerita ini. saya tahu banyak yang mau kalian utarakan selesai baca cerita ini *pede*

Ling : eh, thor! Bubar gak lo! *nunjukin celurit*

Author : *kabur dari Ling*

IA : *tiba tiba nongol* minta review-nya ya ^_^


End file.
